Episode 263
Episode #263 is the fifth episode of the twenty-first season, and 258th episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was hosted by Alex Jowski and starred regular cast members Michael Riley, Dane Forgione, Jillian Zurawski and Chelsea Tarkington, as well as recurring cast member Bill Carter. Cast * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Jillian Zurawski ... via Skype from Springfield, IL * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA * Bill Carter ... via Skype from Holland, OH Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A 38-year-old alleged Pretoria con artist will appear in the Pretoria Magistrate’s court today after the Tshwane metro police searched his surgery and found a goat head oozing blood in a bowl, eight wooden penises, and boxes of illegal penis-enlargement pamphlets. * #4: A substitute homeroom teacher in Seoul was recently terminated for allegedly masturbating in front of high school students after allegedly hitting one of them for listening to music in class. * #3: A 19-year-old Florida man claimed to be God, told officers not to cut his penis off and then told them to cut his penis off. * #2: Authorities are seeking to determine whether criminal charges should be brought against a Newtown man they say stored as much as 300 gallons of human urine in his home. * #1: At an annual art school parade, a female student dressed up as the pope, and was naked from the waist down while she passed out condoms. Music * New music this week includes releases from !!!, Big Country, Deep Purple, HIM, Iggy & The Stooges and LL Cool J. * 8-Ball: The Top 8 Rob Zombie Songs * MSN reports that rapper Vanilla Ice will be joining an Amish community for a new reality television series. * According to sources, country star George Jones passed away Friday at the age of 81. Film & Television * New theatrical releases include Kiss of the Damned and What Maisie Knew. * TENDeep: Top Ten Weight Loss Movies * Saturday Night Live is heading off sites like Hulu and onto Yahoo!. * Deadline reports that J.J. Abrams' Bad Robot is in negotiations for the rights to Stephen King's 2011 novel 11/22/63. * Sources report that the daughter of pitcher Fritz Ostermueller is upset over his portrayal in the Jackie Robinson biopic 42 in which the character (pitching for the Pittsburgh Pirates at the time) throws the baseball at Robinson's head and tells him, "You don't belong here!" Video Games * Notable game releases this week include Stealth Bastard Deluxe (Mac, Lin), Deadly Premonition: Director's Cut (PS3), Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon (PSN, Win X360), Katamari Damacy (PSN), Soul Sacrifice (PSVita), Thomas Was Alone (PSN, PSVita), Zeno Clash II (Win), Fez (Win) and Might & Magic Heroes VI: Shades of Darkness (Win). * 8-Ball: Top 8 Slightly Old PC Games * Nintendo president Satoru Iwata has expanded his duties to head up Nintendo of America. * Microsoft confirmed that it will hold a press event on May 21 at the company's headquarters in Redmond, Washington to "give you a real taste of the future." * Windows blogger Paul Thurrott claims Microsoft's next-gen platform will launch during same window as PlayStation 4; subsidized model available for $300. * Microsoft's next Xbox will feature DVR-like video capture capabilities, according to sources speaking with Polygon. Trivia * Despite only saying three words ("I'm Dane Forgione"), Dane Forgione is given credit for appearing in this episode. * This is Jillian Zurawski's first proper appearance since episode #237, though she did appear in clips on The Best of 2012. Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Jillian Zurawski Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington Category:Episodes with Bill Carter